


In the Shadow of Your Heart

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Diggle ever deals with the two of them, Felicity does not know. Nor is she sure that she entirely wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Felicity has grown to love and hate her promotion at Queen Conciliated; working so closely with Oliver, it is both a curse and benediction.

They have this dance—she’s gotten almost _too_ familiar with the cerography by now. Oliver will flirt lightly and give her his best big-strong-protector routine; she’ll flub and stumble in a simple conversation, ending with some type of sexual innuendo and make goo-goo eyes at him for a moment too long.

It’s a push and pull that simmers between them; some kind of tension that crackles just under the surface of their repartee. Both looking at the other a little too long with that _something_ in their eyes, the small seemingly innocent touches that hint at more than friendship.

However, despite all these many things, Felicity knows she is not ready for what entering a serious relationship with Oliver Queen would entail. And Oliver isn’t able to submit to the desires of _more_ with her anytime soon. What they have is a slow-burn; but she cannot say in the end if those embers will still be flickering at the right time, or have completely burnt out.

How Diggle ever deals with the two of them, Felicity does not know. Nor is she sure that she entirely wants to.


End file.
